


Sabotaging The Show

by sinofwriting



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M, Set After S3 E02, This is probably shit like everything else I write, but I can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: The aftermath of talking to Carmen in Season Three Episode Two.





	Sabotaging The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Note(s): Just saw the second episode of season three and this is what happened. Also spoilers if you haven’t seen that episode.

As soon as the mic pack came off and the cameras were all turned off, Nev disappeared into the hotel room, not wanting to hear the inevitable rant that would come from his actions.

Max follows quickly, no one had expected Carmen to be Tony, and he knew Nev was taking it hard. He hadn’t seen him get that angry in years. And anyone who had known him for more than five seconds could tell that he didn’t want to apologize after blowing up on the girl.

The older man sighs as he sees the torn apart hotel room, that had been completely clean hours earlier. Hearing the shower running, and some colorful swears, Max starts picking up the room.

By the time Max had the room cleaned up and back to what it looked like before they left in the morning, the shower had been turned off. No more angry words being bounced off the walls in the bathroom, as Nev tried using the shower to block the words from leaving the space.

Nev frowns when he exits the bathroom, face and neck flushed. “You didn’t need to clean up my mess. I would have done it myself, Max.” He says without having to look to see who was in the room with him and had cleaned.

Max doesn’t say anything, watching as Nev grabs a shirt to replace the one, that was currently on his body. When Nev turns around to set his phone down, Max’s frown deepens, as he notices a large rip in Nev’s shirt. “People are going to realize how forced that apology was.”

“It wasn’t forced.”

Max raises his eyebrows at Nev’s now bare back, “You only apologized, because what you wanted to do was turn off the cameras and not hold back.”

Nev doesn’t respond for a minute. “Did it really seem like I was making fun of how she talked?”

Max deflates a little at the question, he should have known what would really stick with Nev is the producer accusing him of making fun of someone. “No, it didn’t. Might of not been the smartest thing to say on camera, but to me at least it didn’t seem like you were making fun of her.”

The younger relaxes at that, finishing putting on his shirt, still with his back towards Max, he reaches for his jeans button. “Unless you want an eyeful turn around or something.”

Max lets out a tiny laugh at Nev’s words, letting the bed take his full weight as he swings his legs up, getting comfortable.

Nev takes the laugh as a sign, that Max turned around or decided to just watch him. Taking off his jeans, he slips on the plaid pajama pants he packed. Folding them up, he tosses them in the suitcase. Turning around, he raises an eyebrow at Max, who is looking at him with disbelief.

“I still don’t get how you can wear jeans with no underwear.”

“You really want to have this conversation again?” Nev asks, already knowing the answer.

“Get it the damn bed, Schulman.” Max grumbles, the day having been exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Nev doesn’t hesitate, climbing into the bed beside Max. As he turns on his side and goes to pull the covers over them, he frowns as he sees Max in jeans. “Take off your jeans, you weirdo.”

With a huff, Max complies. He throws the jeans in the general direction of Nev’s bag, before turning to face Nev. “Better?”

Nev just hums, in response, pulling the blankets over them.

After a few minutes of trying to sleep, Max opens his eyes, glaring at the man, laying next to him. “Why are you so far away?”

Nev frowns at the older man, “Didn’t think you liked it when we cuddled.”

Max sighs, scooting himself closer to Nev. Theirs noses nearly touching as they now share a pillow. “Of course I like cuddling with you. If I, didn’t I wouldn’t let you, use me as a pillow in the mornings when you don’t want to get out of bed and I’m stuck under you.”

Nev smiles at him, nudging his nose against Max’s. “Glad to hear it.”

Max rolls his eyes, before closing them. Sleep coming easily to the both of them with their bodies pressed against each others.


End file.
